A Rollercoaster Ride
by Billyjorja
Summary: Both Gil and Sara had been working emotional cases. Gil's way or releasing tension was to ride a rollercoaster, this time he invited Sara.


A Rollercoaster Ride

It had been a long hard shift. Grissom had worked a case of child abuse and Sara a case where a wife killed her husband after years of abuse.

Grissom hated cases where children were involved and Sara hated all types of cases of abuse.

Grissom came out of the lab to get into his car. He was going to ride a rollercoaster, his way of getting rid of the tension. In the car park he saw Sara sitting in her car and walked over. "Sara, are you OK, if I had known I would not have put you on the case because of ........." he said to her stumbling over his words.

"It's OK, I think I can give something to cases like that because of ......." Sara said, also stumbling over her words and trying to stop the tears from flowing. Grissom knew part of her background, she had told him a long time ago.

"Are you going home?" Grissom asked.

"Yes, you?"

"No, I'm going to ride a rollercoaster," he told her.

"You're what?" Sara said astonished.

"Yes, I find it gets rid of a lot of tension, come with me," Grissom said opening her car door.

"I hate those things, but I'll come and watch you, I don't really want to go home and be alone, too much time to think," she says following him to his car.

On the drive to the amusement park, neither say much. As they approach the rollercoaster ride Grissom says, "Come with me Sara, I won't let you fall out I promise."

"OK, but if I'm sick all over you it's your fault," Sara says trying to smile.

_"I'll be sitting in an enclosed space, next to Grissom, I hope I don't make a fool of myself,"_ Sara says to herself.

_"I can't believe I asked her to come with me, the two of us in an enclosed space, I hope I can control myself," _Grissom whispers to himself.

After the ride is over Grissom asks if she wants to get something to eat.

"Not yet, my stomach is still up there on that coaster," she tells him giggling.

_"Oh, how I love to hear that giggle," _Grissom thinks to himself.

"How about we take a drive back to my place and I fix us something to eat there, your stomach should have landed by then," Grissom says taking her hand and walking to the car park.

_"Did I really say that?"_

"OK, but just a light meal."

_"Did I really agree to go to his place, of course I did, if only he knew I wanted more than something to eat."_

Grissom is in the kitchen at his place preparing a salad and making pasta sauce.

"You cook?" Sara says coming up behind him, "my pasta sauce comes out of a jar."

"Yes, my mother and I used to cook together all the time, I find it very theraputic," he tells her.

_"I wish she would not stand so near I can feel myself getting aroused, I hope she doesn't notice."_

"Go and sit down, this won't be long," Grissom tells her. He is sure she has noticed his arousal.

"Tell me where the cutlery is and I'll set the table," Sara tells him seeing why he wants her out of the kitchen.

When they sit down to eat Grissom asked her if she enjoyed the ride on the coaster.

"Yes.....I felt safe with you but they are not my favourite things. When I was in foster care visits to amusement parks were not something that happened very often."

They sat for a while talking about the lab, co-workers, his love of rollercoasters and bugs. It did not take long for the conversation to come to a stuttering stop as both ran out of things to say. Both wanted more than just talking but did not know how to approach the subject.

"Well I had better get you home, you need to get some sleep before the next shift." Grissom says getting up to get his car keys.

"I don't want to go, can I stay a while longer. Put some music on. Hey I don't even know what type of music you like or may have."

"I like classical music, opera and also jazz, not to your taste I'm sure but classical and jazz are easy to listen to. I'll put on some jazz."

As they sit on the sofa listening to the music they start to edge closer to each other.

"This is nice and relaxing, I didn't really put you as a jazz fan."

"Sara, would you dance with me?"

"What! you don't dance, at least when we go out for special events with the team you always say no when I, or Catherine, ask you to dance."

"I don't dance in public but I would like to dance with you now."

"Grissom you are full of surprises tonight, rollercoaster rides, you cook, you like jazz and now you ask me to dance. I think I like this new Grissom."

They both get up and Grissom takes her in his arms while they sway, more than dance, to the music. Sara's head is on his shoulder and he leans down and kisses her head and whispers "I love you Sara, have for a long time."

"I love you Grissom, have since that first time I saw you. I just didn't think that you could ever love a person like me. I fly off the handle, don't take orders easily, let my emotions show......"

"What do you mean 'a person like you'. You are the most beautiful woman I have ever met, you're kind, you put up with me, you ignore my insecurities, my lack of social skills, the way I treat you......"

Grissom could not get any further because he was stopped by the most passionate kiss he had ever experienced.

The music stopped but neither noticed as they were locked in each others arms. When they came up for air Sara whispered "another surprise Grissom tells me he loves me."

Their night together was the first of many and for their anniversary Grissom and Sara went for a ride on a rollercoaster.

The End


End file.
